


Led the Revolution in My Bedroom (And Set All the Zippers Free)

by alwaysamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysamy/pseuds/alwaysamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns the meaning of "booty call".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led the Revolution in My Bedroom (And Set All the Zippers Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically ridiculous and sort of schmoopy PWP, set sometime in S5, established relationship between Dean and Cas. 
> 
> Title from Panic at the Disco's "Hurricane" because it makes me laugh.

Dean opens his eyes to the sound of wings beating, and blinks as the mattress shifts and Cas's hand tentatively strokes his bare back. 

"Dean."

It's a stage whisper, and Dean sighs. Cas is learning a lot of things, but keeping his voice down in the middle of the night isn't one of them so far.

"What's up, dude?" Dean's voice is rough with sleep, and he twists around, rubbing his eyes. The fucking apocalypse be damned, he needs to sleep sometime.

"I'm feeling ... something."

It's three in the morning, and Dean is no mood for twenty questions. "And that something is ... ?"

The pale stripe of light coming through the curtains is barely enough to see by, but Dean's pretty sure Cas is glaring, in between glancing at Sam's bed and back again. "Confusion?" Dean says. "A death wish? What the fuck, man? I got about six hours of sleep this whole week and--"

"Oh my god, Dean," Sam growls, and Dean hears the sheets rustle as he turns over. "It's a booty call, for christ's sake."

"Don't blaspheme," Cas says automatically, and Sam groans while Dean splutters out a surprised laugh.

"I'm not sleeping in the car again," Sam says, sitting up and jabbing a finger in the air in Dean and Cas's general direction. "I mean, yay for your big gay love and all, honestly, but my back can't take it. For real." 

He sounds a little like possessed Sam there at the end, and Dean blinks as Cas's fingers land on his forehead and he finds himself in another room, on another bed, on his back.

"Dude, we talked about this," he growls, vaguely dizzy. "A little warning, at least."

"I didn't think Sam would appreciate the delay."

"And I'm guessing you wouldn't either," Dean says mildly, since Cas is already out of his trench coat, shoes, and tie, and is working furiously at his buttons. "Dude, slow down. I'm not going anywhere."

"But I feel ..." Cas grimaces, pure frustration, and it's hard not to laugh, because Dean has never seen him like this. Not that he's not enthusiastic when they fuck, but he's never been the one to show up asking for it, and he's definitely never been the one growling at his own belt as he tries to get it unbuckled.

"C'mere," Dean says, softer now, and reaches out to pull Cas closer. His sigh of relief is audible as Dean opens his belt and trousers and pushes them down, taking the boxers beneath with them. Cas is -- fuck -- already fully hard, and his dick bobs impatiently as he strips off his white shirt, tossing it behind him recklessly.

Dean's not far behind as Cas climbs onto the bed, and he lays back, letting Cas wrestle off the boxer briefs he wore to bed. "Just a helpful FYI, Cas? What you're feeling? Is horny."

"Horny," Cas repeats absently before pressing his mouth to Dean's chest. "I will remember that."

Dean shudders as Cas's teeth find a nipple, and he reaches up to smooth his hands over Cas's bare back, the taut, smooth curve of his ass. "What ... mmm ... what brought this on?" Cas showing up like this, raring to go, motor running like a racecar, is hotter than Dean would have imagined.

"I was thinking about the last time," Cas says as he grinds his erection into Dean's, a glancing, teasing friction that makes Dean's hips buck. "About having your penis in my mouth. I liked it. It made my skin hot all over when I remembered. It made me ... hard."

Dean shudders again as Cas's hand wraps around his cock. "Oh yeah? You like the way it tastes?"

"I do." Cas strokes firm and purposeful for a moment, and he looks up at Dean, eyes wide and hot blue, before he backs up, wriggling down to crouch over Dean's calves. "I wanted to do it again."

"Not ... oh, fuck ... getting an argument from me, man," Dean manages, and closes his eyes as Cas's mouth fastens around the head of his dick, sucking hard. His tongue finds the sweet spot on the underside and Dean fights the urge to fuck up into his mouth. It's too soon, it's only Cas's second time giving a blow job, but sonofabitch is he a fast learner. 

And now Dean's hot all over, shaking a little as Cas's mouth works him fast and steady, his hand gripped tight around the base. Oh fuck, he's still not awake enough to concentrate and hold off for too long, and in another minute he's groaning, "Cas, gonna, gonna ..."

He gets a deep hum in response, vibrating deliciously around his cock, and oh yeah, that's it, he's spilling wet and thick into Cas's mouth. It's only when he feels a splash of something hot against his ankle that he realizes part of the bed's shaking was actually Cas, jerking himself as he sucked Dean off, and holy shit, that's worth a jittering aftershock all on its own.

By the time Cas has finally licked him clean and crawled up the bed to flop next to him, Dean is in that blurry, floating place, pleasantly boneless and trying not to slide off to sleep. "Hey," he manages. His voice sounds like torn paper.

"Yes?"

Dean snorts and turns on his side, running a hand lightly over Cas's belly, down to his softening cock. "That was good."

"I agree." Cas's sigh is happy, and Dean can't help grinning when he says, "Being ... horny is not as unpleasant as it sounds, if it always ends this way."

Dean chokes back a laugh and leans over to kiss the taste of himself out of Cas's mouth. "Damn straight," he whispers. "Damn straight."


End file.
